Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calibration systems used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to a system for calibrating operation of a compressor unit in an HVAC system.
The discharge pressure and suction pressure of a compressor in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used as a diagnostic tool to troubleshoot problems with the system or to confirm that the system is operating normally. A model of the discharge pressure and suction pressure may be created from test data in a laboratory or manufacturing facility.
Once the HVAC system is installed, however, use of discharge pressure and suction pressure as a diagnostic tool is time consuming and expensive. Trained technicians may manually determine and utilize discharge and suction pressure in diagnostics. A pressure transducer may also be utilized as a tool for determining these pressures. Because of time and costs involved, suction and discharge pressure cannot often be used in the diagnostic process. What is needed are systems and methods for utilizing suction and discharge pressure as diagnostic tools in the calibration of HVAC systems.